This is a double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of testosterone in elderly men with AD and age matched normal control men. Treatment trial will be 6 months duration and will include cognitive and neuropsychiatric measures as well as neuroimaging at baseline and end of study. The objective is to determine the cognitive and neuropsychiatric effects of testosterone therapy in elderly men and elderly men with mild AD (Alzheimer's Disease).